1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary socket assembly, and more particularly to a socket assembly having at least one socket and each socket can be turned selectively within the range of 180 degrees.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years, sockets have been used for obtaining electric power, and a socket is used to obtain power for electric appliances regardless of its being used indoors or outdoors. Since more and more electric appliances are developed and introduced, therefore the number of required sockets has increased, and an extension cord is needed for supplying electric power to these electric appliances.
In general, the sockets of a prior art extension cord are fixed. In other words, the two-slot or three-slot extension cord is generally fixed and aligned linearly, so that a cable can be inserted into the slot in a fixed direction only. Even a three-dimensional socket allows a fixed inserting direction only.
Since the disposing and installing positions of an electric appliance product for obtaining electric power vary, the direction for inserting a cable usually does not linearly align with the direction of the socket, after the cable is inserted into the socket. For example, the insertion of a cable will be very difficult if the inserting direction of a cable is perpendicular to the inserting direction of the socket. In other words, the cable of the inserted connector has to be twisted for the installation.